La plus grande honte de Severus Snape
by Diabolik-Girl
Summary: À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry arrive à tuer Voldemort et le rôle d'espion de Severus éclate au grand jour ce qui le rend plus sympathique pour les autres qui n'hésite plus à lui parler. Seulement voilà le grand Severus Snape à un secret et celui risque d'être découvert si les gens continue à se rapprocher de lu et ça il ne peut le tolérer. Personnage très OOC sur les bords.


**Résumer :** À la fin de sa sixième année, Harry arrive à tuer Voldemort et le rôle d'espion de Severus éclate au grand jour ce qui le rend plus sympathique pour les autres qui n'hésite plus à lui parler. Seulement voilà le grand Severus Snape à un secret et celui risque d'être découvert si les gens continue à se rapprocher de lu et ça il ne peut le tolérer. Personnage très OOC sur les bords.

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Humour.

**Disclamer :** Comme vous devez vous en douter les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas =(.

**Note :** Il y aura très certainement des fautes d'orthographe ou de conjugaison ou d'inattention, peu importe combien de fois on peut relire un chapitre il y en a toujours qu'on ne voit pas, je fais au mieux =).

Severus Snape, un homme respecté et craint, maitre incontesté des cachots et potioniste d'exception, avait un secret. Un secret dont personne n'était au courant pas même le célébre directeur de Poudlard qui avait pour réputation de tout savoir sur tout le monde, ça, il s'en était assuré.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps son secret prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et il avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Surtout depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres avait rendu l'âme grâce à Harry Potter. Celui –ci avait eu la brillante idée de lui envoyer un colis piégé contenant une mandragore adulte. Le Lord noir n'ayant pas pris la peine de vérifier le contenu du paquet avant de l'ouvrir, trouvant amusant que son ennemi lui envoie un cadeau, mourra instantanément après avoir entendu le cri du végétal. Par chance, Bellatrix se trouvait à côté de son maître à ce moment-là et disparut également. Suites à ça, les mangemorts réagirent de deux façons différentes : soient ils prirent la fuite et quittèrent le pays, soient ils se rendirent aux Aurors après avoir constaté la mort pitoyable de leur maître. Tout ça pour dire que du coup le rôle qu'avait joué Severus durant les deux dernières décennies avait éclaté au grand jour et que ses merveilleux élèves avaient bien moins peur de lui. Ils en profitaient donc pour venir le voir dès qu'ils avaient le moindre problème, en particulier les serpentards, qu'il commencé à ne plus pouvoir supporter. Cela se ressentait beaucoup dans les cours puisque ceux-ci ne recevait presque plus de points de la part de leur directeur de maison. Mais voilà, l'afflux constant des élèves qui venaient le déranger dans son bureau mettait en péril son secret. Il était primordial pour lui de garder ça sous silence sinon, il en était sûr, plus personne ne le regarderai de la même façon.

C'est finalement au cours d'un beau jour de mars qu'il décida de remédier à ça en devenant encore plus odieux et cruel qu'il ne l'avait jamais était. Il espéré ainsi faire suffisamment peur aux élèves pour les éloigner de lui et ainsi préserver ce qu'il cachait. Malheureusement, après quelques jours son plan s'écroula définitivement à cause d'une seule personne, son fléau personnel, Harry Potter.

Le héros de ses dames et quelque uns de ses messieurs n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête depuis qu'il savait que son professeur de potion, tant honni autre fois, avait été un espion pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix. Depuis ce moment il admirait au plus haut point l'homme pour son courage et sa bravoure, sachant que cela l'avait conduite à être seul et détesté de tous. C'est donc pour toutes ses raisons qu'il avait décidé d'être le bienfaiteur de son professeur et de le défendre envers et contre tous. Qu'importe si les actions de l'homme étaient mauvaises, pour Harry celles-ci étaient justifiées et ne mérité pas qu'on dise du mal de l'adulte. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'il entendit dire que la terreur des cachots était tout d'un coup devenue particulièrement cruel avec les élèves, il entreprit de faire comprendre à ses camarades que ses actes venaient simplement du faite qu'il avait peur qu'on dépende de lui. Il le démontra qu'il avait raison par des explications farfelues tout droit sorti de son imagination mais tous acceptèrent cette vérité puisque c'était ce que leur héro affirmait. Seule Hermione resta dubitative car elle savait à quel point son meilleur ami avait tendance à croire qu'il connaissait parfaitement Severus Snape parce qu'il en savait un peu plus que les autres. Notamment, son amitié avec Lily Evans ou les humiliations causé par James Potter. Cependant, elle était quasiment certaine que la plus part du temps Harry se trompait quant à la raison des actions de l'homme. Et surtout, elle était sûre que ce que faisait le survivant déplaisait beaucoup au professeur. Elle avait beau essayer de le lui expliquer mais le rouge et or se vexé dès qu'elle en parlait et l'accusé de s'en vouloir de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la nature de l'homme plutôt. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement faux puisque c'était l'une des rares personnes à avoir traité son professeur avec respect avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était espion. Mais elle avait décidé que ce n'était pas son problème, si Harry voulait défendre Severus Snape, qu'il le fasse! Il en assumerait les conséquences en temps voulu.

Ce jour arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était un vendredi juste après que le plan génialissime du maitre des potions fut réduit à néant. L'homme en noir voulait se venger de ce gamin insolant qui croyait tout mieux savoir que tout le monde. Pour cela, il avait investi dans divers ingrédients de potions plutôt onéreux dans le but de créer un élixir transformant le Survivant en fille, ou plus exactement, lui donnant le comportement d'une fille particulièrement nunuche tout en gardant son physique d'homme. Pour être sûr que le gryffondor prenne la potion, il l'a confia à Dobby en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un sérum énergisant qu'il voulait lui donner car il le trouvait particulièrement fatigué. Bien sûr, l'elfe de maison ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta avec joie, heureux de pouvoir aider son maitre, Harry Potter.

Le début des cours se passa sans encombre pour le jeune survivant, cependant tout changea lors des deux dernières heures de cours de la matinée, qui se trouvait être potion. Il est évident que le timing avait été soigneusement étudié par le professeur de potion pour être sûr d'assister à la chute du génialissime Harry Potter. Cela faisait une demi-heure que les élèves avaient commencé leurs potions, quand soudain ils entendirent un cri peu masculin suivit par une exclamation : « Mais c'est dégoutant ! ». Les étudiants se tournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de crier. Il s'agissait du Survivant qui était actuellement entrains de battre des mains pour chasser une quelconque chose devant lui et d'essayer de la pousser vers son binôme, Ron Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Demanda Ron plus que surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami.

-Cette chenille à grimper sur ma main, c'est horrible ! Je peux attraper je ne sais quelle maladie à cause de cette bestiole ! Imagine ! Si je tombe malade mon magnifique teint halé disparaîtra et je deviendrais aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Je perdrais tout mon sex-appeal ! »

Il y eu soudain un gros blanc puis toute la classe éclata de rire, le plus choquant étant quand le terrible professeur des potions le fit également mais ils étaient tous trop occupé à rire pour s'en rendre compte. Cela vexa particulièrement le jeune homme qui sortit de la salle en courant avec les larmes aux yeux tout en les traitants de méchants. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité face au dernier commentaire du jeune homme, ou de la jeune fille. Finalement, ils leur fallu le reste du cours pour se calmer et pour une fois la terreur des cachots ne dit rien face aux potions non fini et les laissa partir déjeuner.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry se comportait comme une fille, enfin même les filles n'étaient pas si ridicules. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup du nouveau comportement du survivant, cependant, sa directrice de maison pensait qu'il était temps que cela cesse. Sachant pertinemment que son collègue potioniste était le responsable de la situation elle alla directement le voir.

« Severus, je pense que vous vous êtes assez amusé comme ça.

-De quoi parlez-vous donc Minerva ?

-Du comportement de Monsieur Potter.

-Oh ! Mais je n'y suis pour rien.

-Mais bien sûr, prenez-moi pour une idiote. Je sais très bien que vous avez fait ça pour vous venger de son comportement depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais n'oubliait pas que c'est grâce à Potter que vous êtes libéré de lui.

-Et alors ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Combien de fois j'ai sauvé la vie de cet imprudent ?

-Peu importe, ça doit suffire ! Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain soir pour lui donner l'antidote ou j'en parlerai au directeur.

-Parce que vous croyez sérieusement qu'il l'ignore ?

-Non, mais je le forcerai à vous forcer à donner l'antidote à monsieur Potter.

-Cela fait beaucoup de contrainte, je ne vous savez pas comme ça, remarqua malicieusement le maître des potions.

-Avec vous je suis bien obligé. »

Contraint et forcé de rendre son caractère au survivant, Severus le convoqua dans son bureau le soir même. Il dû expliquer au golden boy que c'était lui le responsable de son état, il n'était pas obligé mais il vous s'amuser un peu en cassant les idéaux que le jeune homme avait le concernant.

« Mais…Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? chouina-t-il.

-Parce que j'en avais assez que vous disiez à qui voulez l'entendre que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et tout ce qui va avec.

-Mais... Mais c'est vrai !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache ! Avant j'étais tranquille, personne ne venait m'embêter avec leurs histoires mais maintenant ils viennent tous me voir pour régler leurs petits bobos.

-C'est idiot vous devriez être heureux qu'on veuille vous parler.

-Mais enfin arrêtez de vous imaginer ce qui devrait me faire plaisir ! Bon ! Je vais chercher l'antidote pour vous rendre votre fichu caractère, bien que je trouve qu'il n'ait pas tant changé que ça... Marmonna-t-il à la fin. »

Le maître des potions laissa donc son élève en plan pour aller chercher la potion adéquate, cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que le Gryffondor le suive. Harry s'arrêta rapidement pour observer les appartements de son professeur. En faîte, une simple porte permettait de passer du bureau professionnel aux appartements personnels mais ironiquement ils étaient tous sauf personnel.

Tout était dans des marrons/noirs, il n'y avait aucune photo, ni tableau. C'était propre sans un gramme de poussières et tout était à sa place, parfaitement disposécomme si la pièce était figée dans temps_. _Finalement, le jeune sauveur de l'humanité se rendit compte quand aillant pris le temps de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il avait perdu la trace de son professeur. Il tenta donc d'entrer dans la première pièce qu'il aperçut. Ce n'était pas la réserve du maître des potions comme l'avait espéré bêtement Harry mais sa chambre, qui, comme le reste, était totalement dénuée de personnalité.

Le brun, poussé par une forte curiosité, fouilla la pièce en quête de quelque chose de personnelle appartenant à son professeur. Après tout s'il y avait bien une pièce ou il devait y en avoir, c'était bien sa chambre.

Il regarda dans chaque recoins de la pièce, ne trouvant de probant, il s'attaqua à la grande armoire situé à l'opposé du lit mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur que ces éternels robes noires. Ensuite il partit à l'assaut de la commode et là il y trouva quelque chose qui choqua profondément son âme innocente. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que des sous-vêtements roses fuchsia, couleur que seule une fille sans aucun goût mettrait. Il y avait de tout, caleçon, chaussettes, débardeur… C'était tellement flashy qu'Harry du s'éloigner rapidement car ça lui donné mal aux yeux. Cependant dans sa tentative de s'échapper de cette vision, il heurta un guéridon sur lequel était posé une petite statuette qui s'écrasa violement au sol. Toutefois cette statuette n'était pas qu'un simple bibelot, non, elle permettait de cacher le lourd secret du maitre des potions devenu de plus en plus encombrant, sa passion pour la couleur rose.

Tout avait commencé lorsque sa mère avait acheté les sous vêtement de son fils par correspondance. Celui-ci les avait voulus noir, cependant, le magasin c'était trompé et lui en avait envoyé des roses fuchsias, il était tombé immédiatement amoureux de cette couleur au plus grand damne de son père qui lui avait interdit d'en porter, c'était une couleur de fille pas de garçon et son fils n'était pas une femmelette. Il avait donc tut sa passion pour cette belle couleur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'acheter ces propres sous-vêtements. Malheureusement pour lui, cet amour prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur il se mit même à acheter des meubles de cette couleur et depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres c'était encore pire. En effet, il avait de plus en plus de temps libre et donc beaucoup plus de temps pour trouver des choses roses. Aujourd'hui, son appartement entier avait cette teinte mais il savait pertinemment que personne ne pourrait comprendre cette passion, après tout il en avait eu l'exemple avec l'ancienne professeur de DCFM, Dolorés Ombrage, peut-être que Dumbledore comprendrait il avait aussi des goûts particulier. Il donc avait dissimulé le tout sous un sortilège ancien qui avait besoin d'un réceptacle. Il s'agissait évidement de la statuette que venait de briser Harry. Le pauvre jeune homme se retrouva soudainement entouré de cette couleur qui lui agressait tant les yeux. Il ne savait plus où regarder pour y échapper, il finit par se rouler en boule sur le sol et fermer les yeux les plus forts possibles.

Du côté de Severus, il était tranquillement entrains de chercher la potion qu'il fallait pour son stupide élève quand il l'eut trouvé il retourna dans son bureau mais ne vu pas son élève honni. Il tourna la tête vers ses appartements et son teint devient livide en voyant qu'ils avaient viré au rose. Il se précipita dans sa chambre où il put voir les dégâts causé par le golden boy ainsi que le garçon roulé en boule.

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITE DANS MES APPARTEMENTS ?

-Je … Je vous ai suivi pour prendre la potion.

-Mais il fallait m'attendre dans mon bureau garçon stupide, je vous aurez dit de me suivre sinon!

-Pourquoi tout ce rose ? C'est horrible ! Je vais dire à Dumbledore de faire changer la déco de votre appartement, c'est vraiment cruel de le laisser comme ça alors que vous aimez tant le noir. »

Le maitre des potions pâlît encore plus, il voyait déjà le directeur lui sourire malicieusement et tout raconter à ses collègues. Contrairement à l'idiot par terre, le directeur comprendrait facilement que la déco était voulu. Il deviendrait la risée de l'école, les élèves l'apprendraient forcément. Il ne pouvait pas laissa ça arriver.

Harry se leva pour sortir de la pièce et aller prévenir son directeur préféré mais Severus n'était pas de cet avis et avant même qu'il ne soit complétement relevé il lui cogna violement la tête avec le premier objet qu'il avait à porter de main le survivant s'écroula au sol, inconscient avec une grosse bosse. Il lui jeta ensuite un sortilège d'oubli puis lui fit boire la potion et l'emmena à l'infirmerie en disant à madame Pomfresh qu'il s'était évanoui après avoir bu l'antidote mais que c'était normal.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Harry redevenu lui-même qui refit surface dans la grande salle. Il avait perdu son comportement de petite fille nunuche mais aussi l'envie de défendre à tout va son professeur de potion.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et qu'il croisa le regard encore plus haineux que d'habitude du maître des potions, il se rappela vaguement avoir découvert quelque chose sur lui mais n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il décida de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus, une petite voix au fond de lui disait que, s'il tenait à la vie, il valait mieux ne plus jamais mettre les pieds chez le professeur de potion.

J'avais envie de changer le comportement d'Harry par rapport à ma fiction « Des vacances pas aussi horrible que ça » Je crois que je l'ai rendu un peu trop idiot lol Et puis j'avais aussi envie de donner une mort ridicule à Voldemort mais elle est quand même crédible non ?


End file.
